


Sounds and Soul Words

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Kid Fic, Like obvs look at the collection it's in, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: TTTTTTTBPHT isn't a even a proper word, much less a proper soul word.And yet there it is. Right on Peter's arm.What could it possibly even mean?





	Sounds and Soul Words

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks in the door, double fisting DayQuil and tissues* I wanna pLAY!!
> 
> I saw writers I love posting to this collection, and I was like "Oh? It's open? Unmoderated? Completely unregulated? No quality checks? Perfect."
> 
> I've been considering jumping into the Deter Dumpster and what do you know, I'm a useless slug made up entirely of cold medicine today, so good timing. 
> 
> Anyway, I was reading those delicious fics with Horrible Talia and god do I love that, but I ALSO love when I get to just completely nope all over shitty characters and turn them into someone who WOULDN'T steal memories from their brother like some kind of psychopath. 
> 
> Anyway, Talia's nice in this, and also a lesbian because fanfiction is amazing.

_TTTTTTBPHT_

 

Peter frowned at his soulmark for what was probably the millionth time. No one else had words like this. This wasn’t even a word, it was just a string of letters.

 

He’d done all possible research, but he’d never figured it out. There was no acronym that involved six T’s, 3 straight consonants, and then another T. It wasn’t another language, it wasn’t a strange dialect or weird slang. It wasn’t anything.

 

Maybe his soulmate wasn’t anything either. Maybe his soulmate didn’t exist. Maybe he was the only faulty, mateless person to exist, and the universe just hadn’t known what to do with that so it just slapped _TTTTTTBPHT_ on his arm and called it a day.

 

Peter continued frowning at the mark on his arm.

 

“He’s here!! The baby’s here!!” Shannon, Talia’s wife, burst into the waiting room. “Seven pounds, four ounces! So much dark hair, good lord he’s going to need a haircut before we even leave the hospital.”

 

Everyone jumped up, eager to follow Shannon back to Talia’s recovery room and meet the new pack member. Peter slouched along toward the rear, not particularly excited for a new poop-spit-scream machine.

 

Peter remembered when Laura was a newborn. He didn’t know how everyone else seemed to have forgotten already.

 

The baby was already crying when he finally edged inside the room. Everyone was gathered around the bed as Talia tried to soothe him.

 

“Maybe he’s hungry?”

 

“Maybe he’s got gas?”

 

“Did he poop?”

 

“No, no,” Talia said. “They had to prick his heel to get a blood sample for the standard newborn tests.” Her brow creased as she tried rubbing his back some more. “He’s just having a hard time settling down after that.”

 

Peter slowly made his way up to the bed to see the new 7 lb, 4 oz Screambox Hale. From what he could see, he was mostly made up of black hair, pink cheeks, and noise.

 

Peter was weirdly drawn in.

 

“Let me try.”

 

Talia looked surprised.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to hold this one until he was potty trained?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Trust me, as soon as he poops you can have him back. Just let me see him.”

 

Talia passed the pathetically wailing newborn over, and Peter carefully took him while supporting the head.

 

The baby stopped crying with an almost shocked expression. He hiccuped a little bit and opened his wide eyes, focusing on Peter’s face. He opened his gummy little mouth, tongue out, and-

 

“TTTTTTBPHT”

 

Everyone in the room laughed at the raspberry, such a cute sound from such a cute baby.

 

Well. Everyone laughed except Peter.

 

Peter was too busy having a life altering epiphany.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

He stared into his new nephew’s eyes, and paused, and then- “Oh no. Back up everyone back up, I need to check-”

 

Sure enough, there on the newborn’s arm, in tiny letters just barely legible, read “Holy shit.”

 

Peter stared at the words as the room fell silent. Suddenly he jerked his head up to look his older sister in the eye.

 

“Oh,” said Talia softly. She looked down at her newborn, and then back up to her brother.

 

“Peter, meet your soulmate. This is Derek.”

 

____________________

 

“Peter! Peter Peter! PeterPeter _PeterPeter-”_

 

The four year old werewolf shaped rocket slammed into Peter’s legs, hugging them tightly. Peter reached down to toss him up by his armpits, and Derek giggled wildly.

 

“Hello love,” Peter brought his little nephew in close to scent him.

 

“Peter,” Derek pulled his face back from Peter’s neck to look at him solemnly. “I am _so good_ at reading.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Ya-huh! I can read four whole words! But Mama won’t tell me what my soul words are. She said I have to ask you!”

 

Talia’s voice came yelling from the living room, “You put ‘em there, you have to explain ‘em!”

 

“Why don’t we, um-”

 

“What do they say, Peter?” Derek asked innocently.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Yeah Peter!” came Shannon’s voice, also from the living room. “What do my four year old’s soul words say!”

 

Peter’s mouth opened and closed silently a few times as he floundered for words.

 

“How about I explain what they mean?”

 

Derek’s dark little eyebrows furrowed, and then he nodded, apparently finding that acceptable.

 

“Your soul words are the words I said the first time I saw you. They mean I was very, very surprised, and very, very happy to meet you.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Derek jumped down after that and grabbed Peter’s hand, leading him into the living room.

 

“Booooooooo,” called Shannon from the couch where she was rubbing Talia’s feet. “I expected you to struggle for at least another five minutes. I feel cheated.”

 

“Talia, your wife’s being mean to me,” Peter whined.

 

“You say that like I should do something about it,” Talia said lazily, eyes closed.

 

There was a dramatic gasp from the coffee table where Derek was coloring. Talia immediately sat up, cringing and ready to backpedal and explain about how we should always be kind to others and never-

 

“ _Peter!_ If I have _your_ words then you have _my_ words! What do your words say?” He scrambled up from where he was seated to pull at Peter’s sleeve.

 

Talia blew out a breath and collapsed back onto the couch, relieved.

 

“Well, you were a brand new baby, so I don’t really have a word. I have a sound. It’s what we call an onomatopoeia; a word that represents a sound,” Peter explained as he folded back his sleeve.

 

Derek reverently touched the _TTTTTTBPHT_ imprinted on Peter’s skin. His big green eyes looked up into Peter’s blue, and he said eagerly, “I can’t read what it says, but it must mean I love you. ‘Cause I do. I must’ve even when I was a baby.”

 

Peter’s heart melted.

 

Shannon had a hand clasped over her mouth, holding back her coo.

 

It wasn’t until two years later, when Derek came home from his first day of first grade, that he yelled, “PETER! YOU PUT A SWEAR ON MY ARM!”

 

____________________

 

The Soulmate Act of 1924 preserved the rights of soulmates to marry, cohabitate, and share resources regardless of circumstance.

 

You’d think that would be enough time for people to get used to the idea.

 

Apparently not, because someone tried to burn down the Hale’s house when Derek was 16.

 

During the trial, Kate Argent, _Failed Arsonist Extraordinaire_ , chose to represent herself (always a mistake) and spent most of her time railing against intra family soulmates. Her repeating argument was “Soulmates from the same family are a bane to society and will bring about the rapture.” The jury didn’t see how that applied to arson, so she was convicted anyway.

 

The night after the verdict was read, Talia found Derek sitting alone at the kitchen table, toying with an apple.

 

“What’s up sweetie?” she asked, concerned. “Where’s Peter?”

 

“He’s on the phone with the county prosecutor, talking about the sentencing,” he answered quietly.

 

She sat down and snagged the apple from his hands, flicking out a claw to cut it into slices for them.

 

She didn’t say anything else, waiting for Derek to find words for whatever he needed to say. It only took four slices.

 

“Mom, why didn’t you ever have a problem with Peter being my soulmate?” He didn’t look up from the table. “There’s a lot of people who would have their brother kicked out, or even have him killed, for being soulmates with their newborn.”

 

“Do you want me to kick him out or have him killed?” she asked frankly.

 

Derek looked up, shocked. “What? No!”

 

“Well then why would I?”

 

“Because- because, I was a _baby_ ,” he was getting more agitated, “and he’s my _uncle_ , and Kate Argent was crazy but there are other people out there with better arguments about why intra family soulmates should be banned-”

 

“Derek. Derek, stop. Breathe with me.” Talia took deep, exaggerated breaths, keeping pace with her son until he calmed down.

 

“Okay. Okay, let’s say, just for a minute, those people have a valid argument. Does that change how you feel about Peter?”

 

Derek shook his head.

 

“If those people managed to cram a law through that banned you and Peter from being together, would you sit back and say ‘alright’?”

 

Derek shook his head again, eyes red rimmed.

 

“Sweetie, I didn’t have a problem with Peter being your soulmate because I could see from the very first moment that you two were meant for each other. But even if I hadn’t, trying to separate you would only have lost me both of you eventually. Soulmates have gone to incredible lengths to be together since the beginning of time- something as foolish as a coincidence of birth was never going to get in your way.

 

Derek flung himself at his mother, hugging her tightly.

 

She gripped him back just as tightly.

 

____________________  


They both signed the marriage certificate and handed it back to the clerk.

 

“Congrats,” she said in a bored voice. “File this with the county within 24 hours of your ceremony. If one of you is taking the other’s last name, or hyphenating or whatever, you’ll have to go to the DMV for that.”

 

Derek and Peter looked at each other.

 

“That won’t be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah work of fiction blah blah blah do not endorse incest blah blah blah why would you even read this if you weren't gonna use rational thought blah blah blah


End file.
